


The Human Mind

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memory Loss, early dementia, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all. It can play tricks against the very person that it was meant to guide; meant to help and lead on. Yes, the human mind was scary, especially when lines begin to blur and things are not as crystal clear as they should be.





	The Human Mind

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all. It can play tricks against the very person that it was meant to guide; meant to help and lead on. Yes, the human mind was scary, especially when lines begin to blur and things are not as crystal clear as they should be. 

Psychology and psychiatry were two things that Angela hated with a passion. No do not misunderstand, she is a lover of all sciences but the brain was just something that she had a difficult time understanding. Unless she was cutting into it of course. Her field of expertise had always been in the healing of the body and its physical anomalies. Mental healing was her weak point and she had her college transcripts to prove this. To his day she shudders when she thinks back to that mandatory Psychology class she was put in as a part of her course of studies. 

It always frustrated her to no end. She could conduct a surgery with no issue at all. She had conducted multiple operations and procedures during her time with Overwatch. Angela is without a doubt a medical genius yet she is quick to crumble when it comes to the affairs of the brain. 

There were just so many things that occurred in a person's conscious mind. Add into the mix the varieties of mental illness and disorders that it was difficult to remember all the possible diagnoses and treatments to each individual case. In contrast, if she were to handle a broken leg or something she would know exactly the course of action that should be taken. Considering there are a few select options to treat maladies, it is a much surer science and she much rather preferred to stick to her comfortable little niche in her medical practice. She always told herself that if she had the chance that she would never go back to that unbearable subject. 

Things did not always go according to plan. 

Angela kept telling herself that as she sorted through dozens of files on her laptop. She was on a quest to find some old textbooks that she had downloaded back in college and so far, the process itself was stressful enough on its own. Considering her laptop was practically archaic at this point. She was sure she bought the machine back in her twenties so that was about forty years back, give or take. No matter, she never truly found the will to part with it. Looking back on it she was particularly glad that she had not. 

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she found the file that contained her textbooks. "Finally," 

Angela clicked on the file and was immediately greeted by the 'Table of Contents' page. The blonde woman skimmed over each section and slid her cursor over to the subtitle labeled "Degenerative Mental Disease". She clicked on it and sighed quietly. She could already feel her brain begin to strain but she shook her head and scrolled down the page. 

"Huntington's... Parkinson's... Batten disease," She drifted off as she came to a passage on Dementia. "Symptoms of onset dementia may include difficulty communicating or finding words, difficult reasoning or problem solving, "Angela rattled off the list to herself and her heart sank with each symptom she read. Everything she read had described Fareeha's recent behavior to a tee. 

Of course, her first instinct was to deny it. There was no way that she could be developing such a thing. Normally these types of things are inherited and as far as she knew it did not run in Fareeha's family. Of course, the only data she had to run on was Ana but even in her old age Ana's memory was as sharp as it had been back at the start of Overwatch. Then, that voice of logic pipes in that Fareeha did not inherit everything from her mother. 

Angela sighed as she shut the lid of her laptop, and rubbed her eyes with the backside of her hand. A sick feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach when she realized just what was happen. A small part of her held hope that maybe things were not as they seem. After all, Angela is no specialist in this area so maybe she is misdiagnosing her. Oh, dear god she hoped she was misdiagnosing her. With one more sigh the Swiss woman pulled out her phone to make an appointment with a neurologist. 

"Angela, حبيبي1, have you seen my wallet? I could have sworn I left it on the kitchen table but I cannot seem to find it"Fareeha asked as she popped her head in the room. 

Angela set her phone down quickly and put on a smile. "You left it over here on the nightstand" She reached to grabbed the wallet to hand it to her wife. The wallet had been on the night stand since they got home last night and that only served to further Angela's suspicions. 

"Oh, thank you" She murmured. "Well, I will be back in a bit. أحبك2 

Angela nodded, the smile still on her face. "Love you too, be safe" 

She dropped the smile as soon as the Egyptian woman was gone, her solemn expression falling back into place. 

Yes, the human mind is truly the scariest thing of all, but there was nothing she could do to change that. No matter how much she wanted to. 

 

1حبيبي - My love   
أحبك2 - I love you


End file.
